


To skomplikowane

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"





	

— Czyli co? Ty jesteś moim mężem, więc ojczymem chłopców?

— No nie, bo ja jestem synem Lucyfera. A on jest mężem Sama. To Sam jest moim ojczymem. Po za tym, ty nie jesteś ich ojcem.

— Przybranym. No dobrze, a Dean? Skoro wkrótce będzie mężem Cassa, a Cass jest bratem Lucyfera, to znaczy, że będzie...twoim wujkiem?

— Szwagrem mojego ojca. Tak jest bardziej precyzyjnie. Zostaje Gabriel.

— Czuję się jakbym był pijany, choć nie wypiłem dziś ani kropli. Gabriel jest z Meg. Kim, do cholery, jest dla ciebie Meg?!

— Siostrą, raczej niechcianą. I masz złe informacje. Gabriel od wieków pieprzy się z Kali. Meg jest z Charlie. Kolejny patchworkowy Winchester. Czyli Meg będzie szwagierką Łosia i Wiewiórki.

— To się chłopaki ucieszą. A ten, jak mu tam...Balthazar. Co z nim w końcu?

— Podejrzewam, że jest zbyt wielkim dupkiem, by z kimś być.

— I kto to mówi?

— Waż słowa, Singer...

— Ale zaraz! Nie uznałeś mnie za ojca, ale Charlie za siostrę tak? Czyli ja jestem ojcem. A ty ojczymem.

— Tak, i moimi zięciami są mój ojciec i wuj. Zlituj się.

— Nie pluj mi tu jadem, podziurawisz dywan.

— Już jest dziurawy.

Bobby westchnął, otworzył butelkę piwa i pociągnął z niej łyk. Potem nalał whiskey do szklanki i podał ją Crowleyowi.

— A to nie koniec. Przyznasz chyba, że ta ruda kur...moja matka. I Bóg - tworzą świetną parę. I wprowadzają jeszcze więcej zamieszania. Bo wychodzi na to, że Rowena jednocześnie jest moją matką, twoją teściową i macochą wszystkiego, co żywe. I szwagierką Ciemności.

— I babcią Gavina. Który, notabene, umawia się z Michałem.

— Co?! Jak..Co?...CO?!

— No i wylałeś na dywan.

— Zostaw teraz ten dywan! Mój syn sypia z tym pierzastym kutasem?!

— Nie drzyj się! Bo nam się zaraz wszystko pomiesza.

— Mój syn z archaniołem! Słyszysz, jak absurdalnie to brzmi? Mogłem pozwolić odesłać go z powrotem.

— Uspokój się. Jak to wychodzi w koligacjach?

— Gavin jest moim synem, więc przybranym Winchesterem, ale jest z Michałem, więc jest szwagrem Lucyfera, który jest moim ojcem. Wspaniale.

— Ja tu zaraz zwariuję. Przypomnij mi, po co to omawiamy?

— Bo się uparłeś, że Dean i Lucyfer są spowinowaceni bliżej, niż ja i Sam.

— No i są.

— Nie są. Sam jest moim ojczymem. Albo ja jego. Zależy z której perspektywy patrzeć. Dean jest szwagrem Lucyfera. Więc mi jest bliżej do Sama.

— To skomplikowane. Powstrzymaliśmy Apokalipsę, a nie możemy dociec, kto tu jest kim.

— Cóż, i tak wszystko zostaje w rodzinie. Nalej i mi.


End file.
